Why Darken Rahl Should Never Be Confessed
by tinylexie
Summary: The potion protecting Darken Rahl against Confession fails, and Kahlan Confesses him. The results are drastic. Warning: Minor sexually suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1

The Keeper had been defeated, and Darken Rahl felt like celebrating. His Mord-Sith had all been eager to please him, but after being in the underworld for so long, Darken really wanted to leave his palace. It was starting to become confining, much like the underworld had quickly become confining. True, Darken's palace wasn't full of naked, withering people, but he still needed a serious break from all those walls. Darken remembered how much fun he had had with his brother out in the woods. Okay, so the almost dying part had not been fun, but there was a sense of freedom in the woods. Darken had never felt that sense in his palace, so he decided that he was going to go for a walk in the woods. He would, of course, go alone. After all those naked people he had seen in the underworld, he really needed some time away from other humans.

As the sun was rising, Darken climbed out his bedroom window. He could have, of course, used the front door, but he didn't want anyone to know that he was leaving because they would then insist on accompanying him. After the incident with Nicci, the Mord-Sith had especially became paranoid with protecting their Lord Rahl.

Darken wished that his bed chambers were not so high up, but there happened to be long piece of rope laying beside his bed. The Mord-Sith really could be kinky at times. Using the rope, Darken swung out his window in an almost overdramatic way (his shoulder-length dark hair swishing epically), scaled down the wall with wonderful aerial movements, and landed catlike on the ground below. Darken seriously doubted that his brother could have completed that feat with as much style. Yeah, Lord Darken Rahl, the Master of D'hara, had a lot of style, epic style to be more precise.

As Darken began walking away from his palace, he pulled up the hood of his raggedy black cloak. Yes, the great Darken Rahl himself was once again wearing rags because he knew that there was always a chance that he could come across someone during his walk in the woods. He definitely didn't want to be recognized by his clothes, and he definitely didn't want anyone who hated him trying to assassinate him. Darken took his sword with him, of course, and he knew how to use it with a whole lot more epic style than the Seeker knew how to use his sword; but Darken Rahl was not a fool. He was not willing to take any chances. He didn't want to die again. After having spent most of his life as a servant to the Keeper, Darken wanted to enjoy his freedom. He wanted to enjoy his life.

The sun had barely risen by the time that Darken made it to the woods. He could have ridden a horse, of course, but there was something appealing about walking. Besides, now that he was alive again, Darken wanted to make sure that he was in good shape. It was only a matter of time before the people of the Midlands decided that they wanted to kill him again, and he definitely would not be able to take them on if he was out of shape.

At noon Darken stopped to have some lunch, which consisted of two apples and a rabbit he had brought down with a dagger. Yes, that's right, along with his sword, Darken had also brought his trusty dagger along with him. Even though few people knew it, Darken Rahl was extremely talented at throwing a dagger.

Darken was halfway through his second apple when he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind him. Faster than the eye could blink, Darken spun around, threw aside his half-eaten apple, and was up on his feet, sword in hand. Then, he suddenly found himself face to face with Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor.

She was all alone. What? Where was the Seeker? Where was the wizard? Where was Cara? Surely Richard would never allow his beloved Kahlan to stroll about the woods all by herself. Something must have happened to her companions, but Darken was much too focused on Kahlan to spare them much thought.

Kahlan was as beautiful as ever. That purple leather dress really looked sexy on her, and her blue eyes were intoxicating, even though they were currently narrowed and almost literally blazing in anger.

Faster than the eye could blink, Kahlan had both her knives drawn and pointed at Darken. Her mouth was twisted in a snarl. By the Creator, her face had never looked more beautiful. Such passion! Such intoxicating passion!

"What are you doing here, Rahl?" Kahlan growled. By the Creator, her voice was sexy when she was angry.

"I could ask the same of you, my love," Darken smirked.

"I'm not _your _love," Kahlan shrieked. Kahlan definitely was the first woman that Darken had ever met that made shrieking sound so attractive and so seductive.

Kahlan attacked Darken so quickly and with so much ferocity that he barely had time to bring his sword up to block the thrushes of Kahlan's knives. Being the extremely resourceful man that he was, though, Darken was soon able to get into the motion of the battle. This was definitely Darken Rahl's fantasy come to life.

"I've had dreams about you, Kahlan, my love," Darken purred as he swung his sword toward Kahlan's throat, forcing her to pull her head down backwards in order to avoid the thrust. Now Darken was really aroused.

"I'm not your love!" Kahlan screamed as both her knives struck Darken's sword with a loud clang. Her face was really twisted in anger now, but if anything, she looked even more beautiful than before.

"Richard is not here, Kahlan," Darken smiled seductively. "You don't have to hide your feelings for me anymore."

Kahlan screamed again. By the Creator, her scream was beautiful. Then, she began to attack Darken with even more aggression than before. Darken knew that he was in the fight of his life, but he couldn't have been happier. Fighting Kahlan was so much more pleasurable than fighting Richard. Fighting Kahlan was even more pleasurable than stabbing and spinning those pesky Sisters of the Dark.

As Darken and Kahlan twirled and spun around in perfect motion with their weapons, Darken had a cheerful smile on his face, while Kahlan had a snarl on her face that could have melted ice even in the coldest of weather.

Darken didn't know how long he and Kahlan had been fighting when his sword finally knocked one of Kahlan's knives out her hand. Being the lioness that she was, though, that did not detour her for long. Kahlan threw herself at Darken with such velocity that he was barely able to prevent her from stabbing him in his heart with her remaining knife. Kahlan's momentum, though, still knocked both of them to the ground. Darken landed hard on his back, but he barely felt the pain. All that mattered to him was a certain Mother Confessor.

Kahlan's hand, her beautiful hand, had Darken's much bigger hand pinned to the ground. It was the hand that held his sword, which was now laying uselessly on the ground. Darken only dimly noticed this, though. Kahlan was right on top of him!

Kahlan's remaining knife was in her free hand. She released a beautiful scream as she brought her knife down towards Darken's throat. Darken managed to stop her knife with his free hand. After a brief but intense struggle, Darken also managed to pry the knife from Kahlan's hand. He tossed the knife away from both of them.

Kahlan screamed yet again, and then suddenly she and Darken were rolling around on the ground. Darken lost his grip on his sword, and he and Kahlan rolled away from it.

This was better than anything that Darken had ever done with any of his Mord-Sith, including that one time when he had been bound naked to his bed, with a naked Cara standing over him with her Agiel in her hand. Darken had the rope that he had used to escape from his palace looped around his belt. He hoped that he would be able to pursue Kahlan to be more cooperative. There weren't any bed posts nearby, but there were plenty of trees that were handy. Darken wondered if Richard had ever allow Kahlan to try him up naked. Darken would gladly allow Kahlan to try him up naked, just as long as she was naked as well. Things were definitely going to get fun and interesting before the day was up.

Darken and Kahlan were both panting as they continued their battle on the ground. Their limbs had become entangled. Then, Kahlan's hand somehow managed to grasp Darken's throat. Kahlan wasn't even thinking about releasing her Confessor power into Darken. His soul, after all, was immune to Confession. No, the only thought on Kahlan's mind was choking the life out of Darken Rahl. That didn't happen, however. No, something far worse happened instead.

"Mistress, command me," Darken suddenly breathed in a voice of total worship.

Kahlan was so shocked that she was momentarily struck speechless. Her legs were wrapped around Darken's legs, but she was only dimly aware of that. Somehow, the potion that Giller had made, the potion that protected anyone who drank it against Confession, had failed. She had just Confessed Darken Rahl!

Darken was looking up at Kahlan with so much worshipful adoration that it sent unpleasant chills down her spine. She had seen that expression on so many people's faces, but she had never expected to see that expression on Darken Rahl's face.

"Mistress, have I done something to anger you?" Darken cried in distress. There were actually tears running down his face.

Kahlan was still in too much shock to answer.

"If I have done something to upset you, Mistress," Darken continued, "please let me make it up to you. I want to make you happy. I want to serve you. I live only to make your life better, Mistress. Please tell me how I can make you happy. I love you so much, Mistress." Darken then took Kahlan's hand and began to kiss it with great passion.

Kahlan was still in too much shock to even yank her hand away from Darken's foul kisses.

Darken began to sob violently. He looked so pathetic that Kahlan couldn't help but feel some pity for him.

"Mistress," Darken sobbed between his passionate but desperate kisses to Kahlan's hand, "if you are so angry at me that you will never be able to forgive me, please tell me how you wish me to kill myself. What method of death would give you the most pleasure, Mistress?"

Kahlan yanked her hand away from Darken's mouth. "Stop with that crying," she snapped. Never before had she ever thought that she would ever see Darken Rahl himself crying like a big baby.

"Yes, Mistress," Darken replied in a voice that clearly said that he was desperate to do anything to please her. That was the way it was with anyone that Kahlan Confessed, but the thought of a Confessed Darken Rahl had never before crossed her mind. What was she going to do with him?

Kahlan attempted to disentangle herself from Darken. Seeing this, Darken quickly made it his quest to help her out. At a surprisingly quick rate, they were soon free of each other's limbs, both breathing heavily as they sat across from each other.

"I've made you tired, Mistress," Darken said sadly, clearly filled with great regret. "Please forgive me. Please let me make it up to you somehow. Can I get you something? Would you like some water to drink? I would offer you some of my own water. but I've already drank from it. Please forgive me. I know these woods, Mistress. I've often walked through them as a boy. There's a river nearby. I can take you there, Mistress, if you're thirsty."

Kahlan had to admit that she was parched from her battle with Darken. It had definitely been intense, probably the most intense battle she had ever been involved in. She had to admit that Darken was definitely an excellent swordsman and overall an excellent fighter. Even though Kahlan despised Darken Rahl with a burning passion, she had to admit that keeping him alive could be useful.

"Yes, I'm thirsty," Kahlan replied, "and I'm afraid that I've left my water with Richard, Zedd, and Cara. They're not that far away. I was looking for firewood to cook lunch with when I came upon you. Take me to this river, Rahl. Then, we'll go to Richard and the others."

"I'm sorry for keeping you from being able to cook lunch," Darken cried, leaping gracefully to his feet. He held out a hand for Kahlan, who was still sitting on the ground. She glared at it for a moment before finally taking it. She then allowed Darken to help her to her feet. He had a smile on his face because he had just helped her. That smile quickly fade, though, as Darken once again became desperate to please her.

"Please, Mistress, let me take you to the river. Then, please, Mistress, let me make you something to eat. I'm actually quite a good cook."

"Just take me to the river, Rahl, " Kahlan sighed. "Richard can cook lunch for me."

Darken's face fell. "I know how to cook, Mistress. I really do. Don't let Richard serve you. Please let _me_ serve you."

"You can help Richard," Kahlan somehow managed to say patiently. After all, she was used to the way that Confessed people acted towards her. "How does that sound?"

"If that makes you happy, Mistress," Darken replied, "then it sounds wonderful to me. Please, Mistress, follow me. The river is not that far away, and the water is cool and clean. You'll see."

Darken quickly gathered his and Kahlan's weapons. He sheathed his sword, and he lovingly gave Kahlan both her knives. She quickly sheathed them. Then, Darken, still lovingly, took Kahlan's hand and, in his eagerness to please her as quickly as possible, half-dragged her as he began to run in the direction of the river.

"You don't have to go this fast," Kahlan cried. There was no way that she could keep up with Darken's pace for long, and if he didn't slow down, he would soon be completely dragging her.

Darken slowed to a quick walk as he turned his head to look at Kahlan. "Have I hurt you, Mistress?" he cried. There were tears in his eyes at the thought that he might have unintentionally harmed her in anyway.

Kahlan definitely didn't want Darken crying again. She knew that she would probably scream if she ever again saw such a pathetic sight.

" No," Kahlan said quickly, "you did not hurt me. You were just going a little too fast for me."

"Oh, Mistress, I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"It's okay," Kahlan replied without thinking. The only thought in her mind was making sure that Darken didn't collapse into tears again. "I'm thankful, Rahl, that you are so eager to please me."

"Does that make you happy, Mistress?" Darken asked desperately. "Yes, it does," Kahlan answered. His eyes twinkling, Darken smiled brightly at her, and she had to admit that he looked adorable when he was smiling in such a fashion. The sight warmed her so much that she didn't even mind that Darken was still holding her hand.

At a steady but comfortable pace, Darken led Kahlan to the river. He kneeled beside the bank. He released Kahlan's hand and preceded ran both his hands through the water, hoping to make them as clean as possible. Darken worked as quickly as possible, wanting to satisfy Kahlan as soon as possible, but he was proficient in his make-do hand washing.

After Darken was satisfied that his hands were as clean as they were going to get considering the present circumstances, he gathered water in one of is hands. He lifted up his fingers, so that the water would stay in his palm. Then, Darken lifted his hand up to Kahlan in the fashion of someone giving a worshipful offer.

Kahlan could barely believe her eyes. Darken Rahl wanted her to drink water out his hand!

Darken saw the look on her face. "What's wrong, Mistress?" he asked. "Is it me? Have I done something to displease you?"

Wanting to avoid something unpleasant happening, Kahlan kneeled beside Darken and drank the water out his hand. Darken scooped more water up into the palm of his hand for Kahlan to drink several more times until she told him that she was satisfied. Darken smiled like a little boy, clearly happy that he had pleased his mistress.

Darken lovingly took Kahlan's hand. Feeling slightly defiled from having drunk water out Darken's hand, Kahlan glared at him. Whimpering, Darken quickly pulled his hand away. His bottom lip quivered. He had displeased his mistress yet again!

Where were the good spirits when you needed them? Darken Rahl was about to cry again. He definitely was the most emotional Confessed person that Kahlan had ever seen.

Kahlan quickly grabbed Darken's hand and forced herself to smile pleasantly at him. The smile must have been convincing because Darken smiled happily at her.

"Let's go to my friends now," Kahlan said.

"I'll do anything as long as it pleases you, Mistress," Darken replied. "I'll kill for you. I'll die for you."

"I don't require you to do either at the moment," Kahlan quickly responded, fearful that Darken would suddenly draw his sword and do damage to himself.

"I'm happy to live only for as long as it makes you happy, Mistress," Darken smiled brightly. Kahlan somehow managed to keep her face free of emotion. She was starting to think that a Confessed Darken Rahl might not be such a good thing after all.

"Weren't you supposed to get some firewood, Mistress?" Darken suddenly asked.

"Yes," Kahlan answered.

"I'll get you some," Darken responded eagerly. For the second time that day, he half-dragged Kahlan. This time, though, Kahlan decided not to say anything. It wasn't worth the tears.

"Kahlan should be back by now," Richard said in a worried voice. "I shouldn't have let her gone off by herself." Several dead rabbits laid beside him, ready to be cooked as soon as Kahlan returned with the firewood.

"Don't worry, Richard," Cara replied in a slightly annoyed voice. "Kahlan's a big girl. She can take care of herself." Cara was actually glad that Kahlan had been gone for awhile. Ever since Richard and Kahlan had finally discovered that they could safely be together, they had practically been joined at the hip.

The worried look did not disappear from Richard's face.

"I'll go look for her," Cara sighed, getting to her feet. "No doubt the wizard is getting hungry." Zedd merely smiled at her.

Cara had barely taken a few steps when Kahlan suddenly emerged from between two trees. But Kahlan was not alone! Darken Rahl, who was clutching a bundle of firewood to his chest with his free arm, was with her! And Darken Rahl and Kahlan were holding hands!

Richard quickly drew his sword as he also got to his feet. He was the angriest that Cara had ever seen him. Cara figured it was the hand-holding that had really struck one of Richard's sensitive nerves.

Zedd got to his feet as well and prepared to cast Wizard's fire at Darken. Richard, meanwhile, took a step towards Darken and Kahlan. For good measure, Cara casually drew both her Agiels.

"Are they about to attack us, Mistress?" Darken asked both worryingly and angrily. It was not anger towards Kahlan, of course. It was anger towards the people that might possibly try to harm his mistress.

Darken released Kahlan's hand and gently but firmly pushed her behind him. He then drew his sword, ready to defend his mistress's life at any cost, even at the cost of his own life.

"I will not allow any of you to hurt my mistress," Darken growled dangerously, his eyes blazing with anger. "I'll kill all of you. I'll do whatever it takes to protect my mistress."

Richard, Zedd, and Cara were all in shock. Richard and Cara lowered their weapons. Zedd lowered his hand.

"Mistress?" Richard exclaimed in shock. "He's been Confessed?"

"Yes, Richard," Kahlan answered calmly.

"How?" Richard gasped.

"The potion that Giller made must not have been permanent," Kahlan replied. She then turned to Darken. "Put your sword up, Rahl. None of them mean us any harm."

Darken quickly obeyed Kahlan's command. Richard and Cara also sheathed their weapons.

Darken suddenly lunged at Richard. He almost yanked Richard's arm out his shoulder's socket. Richard cried out in pain.

"My mistress told me to allow you to help me make her lunch," Darken growled. "You better not slow me down. I will not allow you to displease my mistress by making her wait."

"Rahl, let him go," Kahlan ordered angrily. "You're hurting him."

Darken quickly released Richard. He then fell on his knees in front of Kahlan, and he began to cry. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I'm so sorry. I've made you angry. I've made you very angry. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry, Mistress. I'm not worthy of your forgiveness. Do you wish for me to kill myself, Mistress?" Darken then took Kahlan's hand and, for the second time that day, he began to kiss it. Both his kisses and his tears fell onto Kahlan's hand.

Richard's, Zedd's, and Cara's jaws dropped down, and their eyes went wide. Darken Rahl was actually crying. Darken Rahl was actually willing to kill himself if Kahlan gave the word. Darken Rahl was kissing Kahlan's hand!

"I forgive you," Kahlan cried. "Now help Richard with lunch, but please, don't be too overeager."

Darken gave Kahlan's hand one last kiss before getting up. "Thank you, Mistress," he said. "You're much too kind to me. You're both beautiful and compassionate. I'll try my best to make it up to you, even though I know that I could never be good enough for you. You're a wonderful mistress. There's no better mistress than you. I love you. I love you so much."

Cara somehow managed to keep herself from gagging. Zedd looked horrified. Richard didn't know what to think.

Darken turned to Richard. "Let's get lunch prepared, so that my mistress can eat."

Darkness had fallen over Darken, Kahlan, Richard, Zedd, and Cara. There was a slight chill in the air.

Darken quickly got a fire started. He then saw that his mistress was shivering ever so slightly. Darken took off his black cloak and draped it around Kahlan's shoulders.

"I wish that I had a silk cloak or a velvet cloak to give you, Mistress," Darken whined. "You really deserve so much better than what I gave you."

"This cloak is just fine, Rahl," Kahlan smiled in appreciation. "Thank you. I feel much warmer now."

"I'm so happy to hear that, Mistress," Darken replied happily, almost dancing in his joy.

Kahlan gently took Darken's hand and led him down to a sitting position beside the fire as she also settled herself down. She wrapped Darken's black cloak around herself. Darken smiled at her as he bounced slightly. Kahlan somehow managed to keep herself from laughing. A Confessed Darken Rahl could definitely be cute at times.

Richard, Zedd, and Cara also sat down beside the fire. Richard strategically placed himself at Kahlan's Darken-free side. Only Darken failed to notice this. His only focus was Kahlan and being ready to do whatever she asked of him at a moment's notice.

"Would you like something to eat, Mistress?" Darken asked. "I still have some apples."

"An apple sounds nice," Kahlan replied.

Darken pulled an apple out his traveling back and handed it to Kahlan with a bright smile and with worshipful adoration and devotion in his eyes. Kahlan took several bites and swallowed. Darken watched her intently. Kahlan tried not to show how uneasy Darken's gaze made her, but he must have noticed because he looked slightly away. He still had his eyes on her, of course, but he wasn't looking at her directly anymore.

Kahlan ate about half the apple and placed the remaining half on her lap.

"Was there something wrong with the apple, Mistress?" Darken asked worryingly.

"No, Rahl," Kahlan answered reassuringly, "the apple is just fine. I've just had enough to eat for now." Darken released a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'm hungry," Richard butted in. He took the half-eaten apple from Kahlan's lap.

Faster than the eye could blink, Darken leapt to his feet and slapped Richard across his face. Hard.

"That apple is for my mistress, not you," Darken growled. "How dare you defile what belongs to my mistress. I should kill you for dishonoring her like that." Darken reached for his sword's hilt.

"Rahl, leave him alone," Kahlan snarled. "That's enough. That's more than enough."

Faster than the eye could blink, Darken turned from angry to depressed. He immediately abandoned any thought of drawing his sword and using it against Richard. "I've made you angry again, Mistress," he whimpered.

Knowing what was about to happen and now in the mood for it, Kahlan shoot to her feet. She backed away from Darken, who crawled towards her in a fashion that could only be described as both creepy and pathetic.

"I'm sorry for being bad, Mistress," Darken whined. "If you are willing to spare my life, I promise I'll try to be better from now on. I can be good. I really can be good. You'll see, Mistress."

Kahlan screamed loudly, turned around, and took off running.

Darken scrambled to his feet, ready to run after his mistress. There was no telling what dangers were waiting out there in the darkness.

Kahlan, still running, turned her head just enough to see that Darken intended to come after her.

"Leave me alone, Rahl!" Kahlan screamed. "Just leave me alone for a little while!" She quickly disappeared into the darkness.

Richard, like Darken, was concerned about Kahlan's safety, but he had the sense to realize that Kahlan desperately needed some time alone. Richard would talk to her later.

Darken collapsed to his knees and once again began to cry.

"Well, at least he keeps things entertaining around here," Cara said brightly, nodding her head at the sobbing Darken.

Richard ignored Cara. He instead turned to his grandfather. "Zedd, we desperately need to find a way to un-Confess Rahl."


	2. Chapter 2

"_**We have to do something, Zedd," Richard said in a desperate voice. "We have to get Kahlan to Aydindril, and we can't be taking Darken Rahl with us."**_

"_**I'm trying to think of something, Richard," Zedd sighed.**_

"_**I've just finished with cooking breakfast, Mistress," Darken's voice suddenly said happily. He was almost singing as he spoke.**_

_**Richard turned around and watched as Darken approached, carrying a steaming plate full of eggs and ham.**_

"_**Is that supposed to feed all of us?" Zedd grumbled.**_

"_**I'm only responsible for looking after the needs of my mistress," Darken frowned. "You're definitely not her."**_

"_**Why must you always think with your stomach anyways, Wizard?" Cara asked in an annoyed voice.**_

"_**I'm going to need a full stomach if I'm ever going to be able to think of a solution to our little problem," Zedd replied humorlessly.**_

"_**I would say it's more than just a little problem," Richard mumbled under his breath.**_

_**Darken, meanwhile, bent down beside a fallen log that Kahlan was sitting on. He offered her the plate of eggs and ham, looking at her, as always, with a look of worshipful devotion.**_

"_**Thank you, Rahl," Kahlan smiled in appreciation, taking the plate from him. "It smells wonderful."**_

"_**Everything he cooks smells wonderful," Richard grumbled.**_

"_**You have to admit, Richard," Kahlan sighed, "that he knows how to cook."**_

"_**Oh, yes, he's Mr. Wonderful," Richard responded sarcastically.**_

"_**Are you jealous, Richard?" Kahlan smiled slyly.**_

"_**Of him**_**?" Richard replied with contempt in his voice, nodding his head at Darken, who had a frown on his face that looked even more deadly than the frown on Richard's face.**

"**Are you trying to make my mistress angry?" Darken snarled, reaching for his sword hilt.**

**Enough was enough. They had been traveling with the Confessed Darken Rahl for almost a week now, and Richard couldn't stand it anymore. He was tired of competing for Kahlan's affections. Richard drew his sword. Quick as a flash, Darken had his sword drawn as well.**

"**Please, Richard, no," Kahlan pleaded. **

**Darken looked at his mistress in concern, having heard in her voice how upset she was. He then directed his attention back to Richard. Anger burned on Darken's face. How dare anyone upsets his mistress.**

**Darken's and Richard's swords clanged together, thus beginning what could have been an epic fight. This didn't happen, however. The two Rahl brothers, both of them now romantic rivals, had only clashed their swords together a few times when Darken ended the fight abruptly and rather unpleasantly by kicking Richard in what was a rather painful place for a man to be kicked at. Richard crumbled to the ground, crying in pain.**

"**Richard," Kahlan cried, rushing to his side.**

"**I'm sorry, Mistress," Darken whined. "He was making you upset, so I had to stop him."**

**Kahlan ignored Darken, her focus on Richard. Thinking that Kahlan was upset with him, Darken began to cry.**

"**This has to end," Richard gasped. "Now. I've almost had my shoulder yanked out it socket by him. I've been slapped by him. And now -"**

"**And now you've just had your balls kicked by him," Cara finished with a bright smile on her face.**

"**Thank you, Cara," Richard replied sarcastically. Cara's smile merely grew wider, clearly amused.**

**Darken was still crying, and his sobs were slowly but surely growing louder in volume. Kahlan turned to comfort him. She patted him on his shoulders, and she told him in a calming, soothing voice that all was forgiven and that she wasn't angry at him.**

**Darken smiled at Kahlan through his tears. "You're too kind to me, Mistress," he said. "How could I ever repay you?"**

"**There's nothing for you to repay," Kahlan replied.**

**Darken's smile grew wide. Then, he suddenly hugged Kahlan as a child would hug his mother. Kahlan was in momentary shock; but she quickly recovered, and she was suddenly hugging Darken back.**

"**We have to do something," Richard repeated from earlier, turning his back to the hugging Darken and Kahlan. "Now." He turned to Zedd. "Can't you do that spell of undoing on him, like you told us you did with both Cara and Dahlia?"**

**Zedd shook his head. "Don't you also remember me telling you what happened after I did the spell of undoing on Cara? Rahl had the power of Orden. Besides, that spell is way too unpredictable. I could accidentally undo Rahl, and that you would also mean undoing you, Richard. There's no telling what could be the results of such an action."**

"**You're right, Zedd," Richard sighed, clearly depressed.**

"**Don't worry, my boy," Zedd said in a reassuring voice. "I'll think of something. I'm bound to find something that I can use to un-Confess Rahl at the Wizard's Keep."**

"**But the Wizard's Keep is in Aydindril, Zedd," Richard replied. "We can't take Rahl there. Think of the consequences of such an action."**

"**It would be a disaster," Cara butted in.**

"**The Wizard's Keep is our only hope," Zedd responded. "We'll just tell Kahlan to tell Rahl to keep his hood up."**

**Richard turned his head. Darken and Kahlan were still hugging each other. Richard sighed. Going to the Wizard's Keep could prove to be disastrous, but what other choice did they have? There was no way in the world that Darken Rahl could be allowed to remain Confessed, and Richard knew that Kahlan would never allow him to kill Rahl. Much to Richard's displeasure, she had grown quite attached to the former tyrant. Perhaps that was just the way Kahlan was with all the Confessed people that traveled with her.**

**Richard turned back to Zedd. "The Wizard's Keep it is then."**

**Kahlan loved meadows. They really were beautiful, especially with all their flowers. Darken watched her, not too intently as he knew by now that made her uncomfortable, as she ate the dinner that he had cooked for her and as she looked at all the flowers lovingly.**

**Kahlan, Richard, Zedd, and Cara were all so intent on their dinner that they paid Darken no mind as he stood up and walked towards a patch of exceptionally beautiful flowers. They were of every color. **

**Darken grinned like a child as he yanked the flowers out the ground. He then walked back towards Kahlan and began to sing:**

"_**Mistress, you're beautiful.**_

_**Mistress, these flowers**_

_**Pale in comparison to your beauty,**_

_**But please still accept **_

_**My humble gift to you,**_

_**My mistress and my love."**_

**It could have been worse, Kahlan supposed. At least Darken Rahl could carry a tune, and Kahlan had to admit that his voice was that of seduction. **

**With a bright smile on his face, Darken held out the flowers towards Kahlan. She took them with a shy smile. Richard, Zedd, and Cara, meanwhile, were in such shock that they could only look on in horror. Yes, even Cara, the toughest of all the Mord-Sith, looked horrified.**

**Darken continued to sing: **

"_**Mistress, I'll give you the world.**_

_**Mistress, I'll please you**_

_**Like you've never been pleased before.**_

_**Mistress, I love you **_

_**More than you could ever imagine.**_

_**Mistress, please give me a chance**_

_**To prove my love to you."**_

**Kahlan could feel that her face was red. This was definitely the first time that a Confessed person had ever sang to her. True, a Confessed Darken Rahl could be cute at times, but Richard was right - Darken Rahl needed to be un-Confessed, as quickly as possible.**

"**Thank you for the song, Rahl," Kahlan managed to smile, "but perhaps you should rest your voice, in case I want you to sing to me later."**

"**Yes, Mistress, as you wish," Darken replied, bowing his head politely at Kahlan.**

**They couldn't get to Aydindril soon enough.**

**After weeks, too many weeks for everyone except Darken Rahl who was happy as long as Kahlan was near, they finally reached Aydindril. Zedd insisted on going to the Confessor's Palace to grab a bite to eat before going to the Wizard's Keep.**

"**Must you always think with your stomach, Wizard?" Cara grumbled. Like everyone else, she was on her last nerves when it came to the Confessed Darken Rahl. Obsessive love was beyond annoying.**

"**Now, Cara," Zedd growled, "I won't be able to concentrate on my research if my stomach is always grumbling. Besides, there's no telling how long it will take to find something useful." **

**Cara rolled her eyes.**

"**If we find anything useful," Richard mumbled.**

"**Don't worry, my boy," Zedd said reassuringly. "We'll find a way to un-Confess Rahl."**

**Richard didn't look convinced, but he nodded his head anyways.**

"**Well, then, let's go to the Confessor's Palace, so that we can all get something to eat," Kahlan spoke. "Then, you can all go to the Wizard's Keep, while I stay at the palace to take care of my state of affairs."**

"**What about me, Mistress?" Darken asked from beneath his hood, his blue eyes piercing into Kahlan's. "Where do you want me to go after we eat?"**

"**I don't want you around me anymore than necessary," Richard answered for Kahlan, "but I don't want you near Kahlan either. I guess we'll take you to the Wizard's Keep with us."**

"**Please, Mistress, don't force me to leave your side," Darken pleaded. "I'll be good. I promise. I won't give you any trouble. I'll do whatever you say. Just please, Mistress, don't force me to part from you." **

**It was clear to everyone that Darken Rahl was about to cry yet again.**

"**People are eventually going to ask questions if there's a hooded man following me everywhere," Kahlan replied patiently.**

"**But the Wizard's Keep is so far away from you, Mistress," Darken cried. A tear rolled down his face.**

"**You can stay in my bedchambers," Kahlan responded.**

"**What?" Richard bellowed, clearly shocked and outraged.**

"**I'm not going to take Rahl as my mate, Richard," Kahlan sighed. "You're the man that I love. You're the only man that I love. I just need to keep Rahl somewhere safe, and people will respect my wishes to stay out my bedchamber."**

**Richard didn't look happy, but he nodded his head anyways. Kahlan gently laid a hand on his shoulder. Darken's lip quivered, but he didn't cry or say anything. **

"**Let's get moving already," Cara butted in impatiently. "The sooner we get Rahl un-Confessed, the better."**

**It was nighttime, and Kahlan was exhausted. No, exhausted was not enough to describe how tired she was. There were no words that could ever describe how tired she was. And there was still so much work that needed to be done.**

**Kahlan closed and locked her bedchamber doors behind her after she entered the room. She immediately saw that Darken had been busy, very busy. Kahlan's bed was made to perfection. Everything in the room was perfect. Who would have ever thought that Darken Rahl could be such a wonderful housekeeper?**

**Darken watched Kahlan as she tried to untie the strings on her white Mother Confessor's dress. Unfortunately, Kahlan was so weary that her vision was blurred, and her fingers just wouldn't work. **

"**Please, Mistress, let me help you with your dress," Darken spoke, walking over to Kahlan. **

**Before Kahlan could say anything in protest, Darken was already working on untying her dress's strings. It was not long before Kahlan was only wearing her black corset. She somehow managed to keep her face from going red.**

"**Your bath is ready for you, Mistress," Darken said. "It should still be nice and warm." **

"**Thank you, Rahl," Kahlan replied. "Stay here."**

"**Yes, Mistress," Darken responded, bowing his head politely at her.**

**Kahlan walked into the next room and found a tub full of water and bubbles waiting for her. A bar of soap and a washcloth was also waiting for her. Kahlan slipped out her corset and stepped into the water. It was nice and warm. Kahlan settled down in the tub. This was exactly what she needed after a long day of attending to her duties as the Mother Confessor of the Midlands.**

**Kahlan reached for the bar of soap but dropped it into the water. She fumbled for the soap, but she was just too tired to find it. A string of rather unpleasant cuss words spilled out of Kahlan's mouth.**

**The door opened, and Darken came rushing in. "I'm here, Mistress," he cried. "What's wrong? What can I do to help?"**

**Kahlan quickly lowered herself, so that only her head and her neck were above water. She could feel her face beginning to turn red.**

"**I dropped my soap in the water, and I'm just too tired to find it," Kahlan somehow managed to say in a steady voice.**

"**I'll find your soap for you, Mistress," Darken responded. He walked over to the tub and began to fumble in the water for the elusive bar of soap. **

**Kahlan felt Darken's hand, so different from Richard's, brushing against her bare flesh several times during his search. Fortunately, his hand didn't touch anything private. Kahlan dimly wondered how red her face was. She prayed to the good spirits that Richard would not return anytime soon. How could she ever hope to explain this to him? **

"**I found it, Mistress," Darken suddenly cried in a triumphant voice, holding up that cursed bar of soap. Water dripped from his hand.**

**Kahlan held out her hand. Darken gently placed the bar of soap into her open palm.**

"**Thank you, Rahl," Kahlan said. "You may leave me now."**

"**I'll be nearby in case you need me anymore, Mistress," Darken replied, bowing deeply to her before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.**

**Kahlan released a sigh of relief. She was definitely thankful that Richard was still away. She was also thankful that there wasn't a single mirror in sight. There was no way that her face couldn't be a deep shade of red.**

**Kahlan, wearing a white nightdress that she wished wasn't made out of such thin material, stepped into her bedroom. Darken was standing beside her bed. This was a problem. The bed, even though it was big, was still only one bed. But Kahlan knew that she couldn't risk placing Darken in another room in the palace. He might be discovered.**

**Darken must have saw Kahlan's face going red when she looked at her bed because he said, "I can sleep on the floor, Mistress, if that will make you comfortable."**

"**Oh, no, no, Rahl, I won't make you sleep on the floor," Kahlan replied. "You can sleep beside me, in the bed." She couldn't believe that she had just said that. She had meant to share that bed with Richard. Kahlan quickly reminded herself, though, that she and Darken Rahl weren't doing anything bad. They wouldn't actually be sleeping with each other. They would just be sleeping beside each other. There was a big difference between the two.**

**Darken removed his shirt. Kahlan was about ready to hyperventilate, but she was too tired to tell Darken to put his shirt back on. As long as his pants remained on, everything would be just fine.**

**Darken and Kahlan laid side by side on the bed. Kahlan prayed to the good spirits that Richard wouldn't come busting into the bedchamber during the night. Kahlan quickly reminded herself that the doors were locked. She prayed to the good spirits that Richard wouldn't try to get Zedd to magically unlock the doors.**

**There were no disturbances during the night. There was no sight or sound of Richard. The good sprits were actually good for something every now and then. **

**The next morning Kahlan, wearing her white Mother Confessor's dress, walked into the Council Chamber. She sat down in her chair. Her sister, in her new body and wearing a black Confessor's dress, smiled at her. Kahlan weakly returned Dennee's smile. **

**They had not gotten far when the doors to the Council Chamber suddenly opened. Darken Rahl, wearing his blood red royal robes instead of the rags that Kahlan had become used to, casually strolled into the room.**

**Kahlan's eyes widened in confusion. She had commanded Darken to remain in her bedchamber, and she had definitely not commanded him to change clothes. She had not even known that he had brought his red robes with him.**

**Everyone else leapt to their feet in shock and in anger. The glare that Dennee gave Darken should have been more than enough to stop him in his tracks, but he merely smiled at her.**

**Darken held up a hand. A blue lightening bolt shot out his palm and struck the part of the table right in front of Kahlan. A rose beautifully blended of both white and red appeared where the bolt had struck.**

**Kahlan looked at the rose. Then, she looked at Darken. She didn't know what to say. She was confused. Darken's response was to smile seductively at her.**

"**Don't you like my rose, Kahlan?" Darken asked. "I made it just for you, my love."**

"**You're not Confessed anymore," Kahlan somehow managed to say, not knowing how that was possible. If Zedd had found a solution to un-Confessing Darken Rahl, he would have surely told her first.**

"**I have a confession to make," Darken smiled. "Isn't that funny? I have a **_**confession**_** to make. I was never Confessed, Kahlan."**

"**What?" Kahlan gasped.**

"**And as you can see from the lightening bolt and the rose that I just made," Darken continued, "I have magic again. Nicci's not looking too pretty at the moment, but she had no objections to me taking my dear brother's Han from her. I could have easily taken you down, Kahlan, when we bumped into each other in the woods near the People's Palace; but I have been fantasizing about your knives banging against my sword for some time now."**

"**Why?" Kahlan asked. "Why did you pretend to be Confessed? What do you want?"**

"**I want peace, of course, Kahlan," Darken answered. Kahlan looked at him with wide-eyes, speechless. **

"**I knew that the only way that I could ever enter the Confessor's Palace without any bloodshed was to pretend to be Confessed," Darken continued. "Don't you want the bloodshed to end, Kahlan? Don't you want peace and love?"**

"**You want peace and love?" Kahlan echoed with clear doubt in her voice.**

"**Of course I do, Kahlan," Darken laughed. "Shall we draw up a peace treaty, or would you like to fight again? I actually wouldn't object to the fighting option. I would love to roll around with you again."**

**Kahlan was once again speechless. Darken laughed again. "I have another confession to make, my dear Kahlan," he said with a smile on his face. "I actually enjoyed acting like I was Confessed. I had some good times. I got to almost yank my baby brother's shoulder out its socket. I got to slap him. Then, I got to kick him in his balls. I especially had good times with you, Kahlan, my love. You drinking water out my hand. You wrapping the cloak that I gave you around your body. You hugging me. You smiling at me all those times. And let's not forget the tub incident last light. And let's definitely not forget us sleeping side by side last night."**

**The smirk on Darken's face was more than enough to push Kahlan's last nerve. She walked towards him and prepared to slap that smirk right off his handsome face. Darken, however, was expecting exactly that; and he caught her hand before it could reach his face.**

**Kahlan attempted to slap Darken with her other hand, but he caught that hand as well. Darken and Kahlan began to struggle with each other, and they soon found themselves rolling around on the floor. Their limbs became entangled, and the train of Darken's robe also rolled itself around Kahlan's legs. Dennee and all the Council members just stood there, speechless and too shocked to say or do anything.**

**After some time of rolling around on the floor, Darken somehow managed to pull both himself and Kahlan to their feet. Darken also managed to untangle both his legs and his robe from Kahlan's legs.**

**Darken held Kahlan's back close to his chest with one hand. He stroked Kahlan's hair with his other hand. Kahlan struggled to pull away from Darken, but he was too strong. She growled in anger. Darken laughed. Kahlan Amnell was definitely a lioness.**

"**So, Kahlan," Darken said, "do you want peace or not?"**

"**What else do you want?" Kahlan snarled. "What's the catch?"**

"**There's no catch," Darken replied. "I won't even ask for your hand in marriage, at least not today. See, I can be a nice guy at times."**

"**Let me go," Kahlan ordered.**

"**Of course, my love." Darken released her. Quick as a flash, Kahlan spun around and slapped Darken on his face. Hard. Harder than any of his Mord-Sith could have ever slapped.**

"**Now I'm ready to talk peace," Kahlan smiled.**

**Darken rubbed his face where Kahlan had slapped him. He wasn't angry. He was proud. It wasn't often that people caught him by surprise, but then again, Kahlan Amnell wasn't just anyone. She was the Mother Confessor. She was a warrior, a fierce warrior. She was Darken Rahl's equal in more ways than one.**

"**I love you, Kahlan," Darken said with a bright smile on his face. Kahlan just stared at him, unable to say or do anything.**

**In less than ten minutes, Darken and Kahlan had agreed on peach terms. The head of the Council quickly wrote the terms out. Kahlan signed the document. Darken bent down to sign the document as well. Then, the doors to the Council Chambers suddenly opened again. Richard, Zedd, and Cara walked in, oblivious to what was going on in the room.**

"**I think I found a solution to our little problem, Kahlan," Zedd said brightly. "We need to get a magical artifact, but we need to go through an extremely dangerous swamp to reach that artifact."**

"**Never mind that, Zedd," Kahlan replied. "There was never any problem. Rahl was never Confessed. It was all an act."**

**Richard, Zedd, and Cara stared at Darken with disbelieving wide-eyes. Darken Rahl had truly fooled them all, but then again, Darken Rahl was the master at manipulation.**

**Darken signed the treaty. "We're at peace now," he smiled. "There will be no more war between D'hara and the Midlands. Kahlan and I have come to an agreement that we can both be satisfied with."**

**Richard, Zedd, and Cara were still speechless. Yes, even Cara, the Queen of Sarcasm, had nothing to say.**

**Darken suddenly kissed Kahlan on her lips. Kahlan attempted to pull away from him, but he pulled her closer to him. It was not a long kiss, but it was definitely a passionate one from Darken's point of view. And even Kahlan had to admit, not out loud of course, that the kiss had not been too bad. It had actually been pretty good.**

**After the kiss, Darken backed away from Kahlan's slap range. He smiled at her.**

"**Admit it, Kahlan," Darken breathed in a sexy voice, "I'm a better kisser than Richard."**

**Kahlan could only stare at him in silence, along with everyone else in the Council Chamber, including an extremely jealous Richard who truly believed that a part of Kahlan had actually enjoyed Darken Rahl's kiss. **

**Darken Rahl's childlike, joyous laughter filled the room.**

**Darken Rahl had played the part of a Confessed person with style. Darken Rahl had won peace for his people with style. But then again, Darken Rahl did everything with style, epic style to be more precise.**


End file.
